


The Jacket

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jai Courtney - Freeform, Meet-Cute, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a gentleman he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Aren't you going to bring a jacket? Or at least a cover-up. It's a rooftop thing - it's going to get cold.” He finished lecturing you with his favourite phrase. “Don't say I did not warn you.”

He did and you should have listened, because now you were standing on the rooftop of a large building, the cold night air slapping against your bare skin. You wanted to leave but your ‘boyfriend’ was somewhere socialising and networking, while you stood underneath a patio heater trying your best to stay warm. Whenever you think of him you imagine yourself doing air quotes on the word boyfriend. The two of you had only been seeing each other for a few months and during that time he had never REALLY acted like a boyfriend, take tonight for instance.  
______________________________________________________________ “It's a rooftop party?”

“No. It's not a party. It's a social gathering. Party just makes it sound like we’re freshers at university.. and we’re not.” 

“Sorry.” You rolled your eyes.

“Myself, the director and the executive producers have invited some actors and other producers to this social affair. It's a way of networking and making contacts for the future.” He pulled into a busy car park and you made your way into the tall, grand building. 

As soon as you got to the rooftop, he was greeted with a ‘hello’ and ‘how are you’ from almost every person. You both walked to the bar and you started to feel the cold, audibly and physically shivering. Maybe you shouldn't have gone for a short, sleeveless LBD.

“I told you.” He muttered and took a sip from his drink.

“Huh?”

“You're cold, aren't you?” He was so smug about it.

You sigh. “Okay, yeah. Can I have your suit jacket?”

“Babe, no. I'm sorry that was rude. But no, it goes with my outfit - this is a three piece suit. I can't go and talk to Joel Edgerton in two-thirds of a three piece suit. I'll look like an idiot.” He sounded like one, you thought to yourself as he kissed your cheek. “Go and stand by that heater or something. I have to go, Leto just arrived.”

The heater thankfully started to warm you up but you probably looked like a complete weirdo, standing directly next to the bar underneath a heating apparatus whilst everyone else was talking, laughing and drinking. You sighed and pulled out your phone so you wouldn’t look too lonely.  
______________________________________________________________ “Hi, can I get a scotch please? No ice buddy.” A tall guy in a grey suit straightened out his jacket and smiled at you. “Thanks man. Hey, warm enough for you?”

You laughed as he approached you, he was too tall to stand directly under the heater so he stood next to it rather awkwardly. “Just about.”

“You really cold?”

“I’m freezing, have you seen this dress?”

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. “I have. Look, why don’t you take my jacket?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it looks like you need it more than me.” He pulled it off and draped it over your shoulders. Instant warmth. You couldn’t help but eye his defined muscles that were accentuated by his fitted shirt.

“That’s so much better, thank you.”

“No prob. I’m Jai.”

“My name’s (Y/N).”

“You here alone, (Y/N)?”

“Oh, I’m here with my boyfriend.”

“What?! And he couldn’t even stay here to warm you up?”

“Nope, he wouldn’t even give me his jacket because it would ‘ruin his outfit’ if he took it off.”

Jai laughed. “Wow, what a dick. I’ll keep you nice and warm, don’t worry about that.”

He winked and you both laughed. Not only did Jai give you his jacket but he didn’t leave you side for at least two hours until you were forced to leave his.

“Hey!” You turned around to face your boyfriend who was not looking too happy, but in all honesty you had completely forgotten about him. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time. I’ve been talking with Jai, he’s an actor from Aus-”

“I know who he is, we worked together years ago.” He stared Jai down.  
“Charlie man, I didn’t know this is your girlfriend. She’s lovely.”

“Have you finished talking to my girlfriend?”

“What is your problem?” You step in. “You left me alone for the whole night and as soon as you see one guy actually talking to me you kick off?”

“Go and wait in the car. Now.”

You walked off and Jai gave you an apologetic look. The last thing you saw was them squaring up to each other as if they were going to fight - if they did Jai would obviously win. You stood beside the car aimlessly scrolling through your phone.

“I told you to wait in the car!” You boyfriend shouted as he emerged from the building.

“You didn’t give me the keys asshole!” 

“Hey, don’t backchat me like that!” He pointed a finger in your face and pulled on the jacket you were still wearing. “What the hell is this?”

“Jai gave me his jacket, you know why? Because he’s a gentleman. I need to go back and give it to him.” 

“Forget it. If you turn back, I’m leaving you here.”

You said nothing more and got in the car, for the rest of the night all you could do was think about Jai.


	2. The Jacket

You lifted your heavy head from the uncomfortable couch and groaned, Charlie didn’t talk to you for the rest of the night yesterday and you couldn’t bare to be in the same room. Your neck was so sore but all you wanted to do was gather your things, go home and relax. You had a hot shower, got dressed and gathered your things from last night but just as you were about to leave - something caught your eye. Jai’s grey suit jacket. ‘Shit’, you thought but then you smiled - this could be your reason to see Jai but where the hell would he be?  
You rooted through Charlie’s office drawer until you found his address book but some part of you thought that it would be a small chance of him actually having his details. You flipped through various peoples details, thinking to yourself ‘this book would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands’. Finally, you landed on a page marked C and found Courtney, Jai.

As you pulled up to the address that you scribbled onto a piece of paper, you wondered if he would actually be at home - something you didn’t even think about beforehand. You knocked on the large wooden door and waited. The door opened slowly and that familiar face smiled at you, there was something so warm and loving about him. “Jesus, how’d you find me?”

“Hi! I, er, I hope you don’t mind but Charlie had your address in his book and I had to come down here.”

“Of course not, it’s nice to see you. Would you like to come in?”

“Thanks.” He led you into the living room, which was beautiful but you weren’t too concentrated on that. “I want to apologise for what happened yesterday, Charlie is a real ass.”

“Tell me about it.” He scoffed.

“I also wanted to bring this back, I completely forgot that I had this on when I left.”

“You didn’t have to bring it back, thank you though I’m glad you did.”

“Why’s that?” 

“So I could see you again. Can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it.”

“What does a great girl like you see in a douchebag like Charlie?” You weren’t expecting that. You didn’t even know how to answer that question. What did you see in him? Sure, he was tall and handsome but that was it. 

“I don’t know, I really don’t.” You could feel yourself starting to tear up, jesus not now.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was really rude of me.” Jai realised he had probably asked the wrong question. “What an idiot.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s just I see a girl like you, who is amazing in so many ways and you’re with a guy like him who doesn’t treat you right. He’s a fucker and trust me I know him! I didn’t mean to upset you, babe.”

Time slowed down and for what seemed like a few minutes were really a few seconds, without hesitation you pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “Jai, I really like you and I only really came down here because I wanted to see you.”  
“Is that why you kept my jacket, huh?” He laughed. “I like you too and I’ve been meaning to do that since I saw you by yourself yesterday.”

“Well luckily you didn’t.”

“Come on, you don’t think I can take on Charlie?”

You laughed. “Of course I do. Look, I need to go but I’m gonna call you tonight.”

“Make sure you do. Come here.” He pulls you in one more time and kisses you before you leave.


End file.
